


Embarrassing Times

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Continuation To Another Story! Smut Embarrasment Walk-in, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: Morning After Muffled Sounds?Besides Jace being mortified by now knowing Alec has a sex life with Magnus. Izzy walks in to get Alec up only to find Magnus enjoying some Alec. Unaware to any of it Alec goes to fetch himself and Magnus coffee only to be teased horribly by his siblings.





	Embarrassing Times

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muffled Sounds?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179209) by [slyfighter2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011). 



> This was by request, and possible little demand, j/k. This is a conutined part of Muffled Sounds, if you haven’t read that yet do so as it’s the first part to this one. Though if you wanted you could totally read this one without having read the other but you know. 
> 
> I hope that I did it justice, I spent two hours on it. If there’s any mistakes I’m sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit! Oi! I also have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mylifebecamemalecthings)  
> Come follow me <3

As the rays of light trickled into Alec’s room, Alec felt someone stirring behind him. As he turned his head to see, as his sleepy eyes fell onto Magnus’ face. Who seemed to be trying to snuggle up closer to Alec. One of Magnus’ arms was draped over his side, resting on his stomach. Alec turned slowly to try not to disturb Magnus, as he wanted to be face to face with him.

Alec just loved to gaze at Magnus, sleeping or not. Magnus was beautiful to him, no matter how he looked. Alec chuckled lightly as Magnus indeed had bedhead, this was one of the few times that Alec got to see it. Magnus was almost always awake before him at his place, which was beginning to feel more like _their_ place the amount of time that Alec stayed there. But here they were laying in his bed at the Institute, which was odd to say the least. It had been very enjoyable, Alec had to think so, and hoped it was Magnus as well.

Trailing his fingertips down the side of Magnus face lightly. Just taking him all in still, it was just moments like this that made Alec love Magnus more, of it was possible. Alec pulled his hand back as Magnus’ eyes began to flutter. “Morning,” Alec whispered. Magnus’ eyes were still as his warlock mark, Alec’s breath hitched. Because Alec found Magnus’ eyes beyond gorgeous, they always took his breath away. It had taken Magnus a moment to become more of his surroundings, as they weren’t in his loft. “Morning darling.” As he blinked his eyes fixed into his glamour. Slightly disappointed, but Alec was still very much happy to have Magnus here with him.

“Hey, at least I don’t have to leave for the Institute, this morning.” He whispered kind of joking as well, normally he’d have to rush off most mornings with barely any coffee with Magnus. It caused Magnus to chuckle, “That’s true.” Magnus closing the gap between them as he leaned up to kiss Alec. “Last night was amazing.” He purred, which caused Alec to quirk an eyebrow up. “Really?” Alec spoke huskily. He had to agree it was amazing, but anytime that they made love was amazing to him. “Hmm, really.” Kissing him again, the only problem right now was there wasn’t much possible way of having morning sex, because while it wasn’t very lively outside his door at the moment. Didn’t mean that Izzy or Jace wouldn’t burst in at some point, thinking he was alone like normal.

Training usually started early, which the last few mornings Alec had been late to them because well, who could leave Magnus? Alec certainly couldn’t not when he was, _ahh_ groping him like so. “ _Hmm_ , Magnus..” A finger was placed onto his lips, as to shush him. If he couldn’t stop Magnus from doing whatever sinful thing he was about to do, he had best enjoy it right? Magnus pushed his shoulder so that Alec was on his back, just as he straddled Alec at his hips.

Magnus leaned forward stealing a kiss from Alec. Alec knew there was no stopping Magnus when he was like this. Magnus bit into Alec bottom lip as he’d pulled back, which left Alec groaning. Magnus’ hands roaming over his chest, before racking his nails down his chest, which caused Alec to arch up into Magnus’ touch. It caused Alec’s body to ignite under his manipulative touches. As a gasp left Alec’s mouth as Magnus attached himself to Alec’s nipple, causing the bud to harden.

“Al-“ Izzy had pushed open his door like she did most mornings before she ended up calling his cell. But this morning she’d been to caught up in her thoughts as she’d just been to a meeting. She had not expected the scene that was before her eyes. A silent ‘O’ came as she walked backwards out of the room, and shut the door back. It hadn’t stop Magnus as he slid further down on his boyfriend’s body dipping his tongue into Alec’s belly button after having tracing the runes that littered Alec’s upper body. Which was causing Alec’s body to shudder under Magnus, “ _Ah,_ Magnusss.” He hissed as Magnus had moved lower engulfing his morning erection.

It wasn’t long after Magnus devoured him, that he had came. “What was that for?” Alec said breathlessly. “You’re marvelous darling.” Magnus smiled as he laid his head onto Alec’s chest tracing over one of the runes on Alec’s chest lazily. “Do you want some coffee?” Alec asked knowing how Magnus usually was drinking some in about now, at least. He had done this a thousand some times at Magnus’, but didn’t know how to go about doing it here.. Alec was feeling bashful, “I would love some darling.” As he rolled off of Alec.

As much as Alec didn’t wish to get out of this bed with his boyfriend, Magnus wanted his coffee. Feeling a bit more shy than what he would’ve been at Magnus’. A red tint graced his cheeks as he stood up knowing Magnus’ eyes were on him as he walked toward his dresser. Alec grabbed a pair of sweatpants from a drawer and slid them on. “I’ll be right back.” Alec smiled bashfully at Magnus as he walked back over to him pecking him on the lips before leaving the bedroom, completely bypassing the note that laid on the floor of his room.

It was the normal bustle in the Institute at least in the main rooms. Luckily no one had noticed him as of yet, he was heading for the kitchen for coffee for Magnus and for himself. It was also where he found Jace and Izzy, “Morning!” He grinning, which of anyone knew Alec he wasn’t someone that enjoyed the mornings. “ _Morning_ !” Jace mocked in a perky tone back, which caused Alec to rise and eyebrow at him. “What’s with you?” He asked, though he had his back to Jace as he grabbed two mugs down from a shelf. “Oh, I wouldn’t know A- _Alexand_ -er.” Jace mocked in a moan that Magnus had done last night.

This time it was Izzy that said something, “Who knew you’d like your nipples played with.” She shrugged before turning her own coffee up taking a sip, as Jace spat out his cereal at that and looked at Izzy. Alec turned trying to keep the incredible deep blush that traveled down his neck, as he turned towards the coffee pot to fill the two cups he had. “Well both of you are just jealous, I’m getting laid and your not.” He shrugged as he walked away carrying Magnus and his coffee back to his room. As Alec left Jace called out, “At least buy me some earplugs!” And next came from Izzy, “Lock your door!” He could hear both of them laughing still as he walked pretty fast back to his room.

“Magnus!” Alec called out and heard his boyfriend snap his fingers as his bedroom door opened. In the course of walking back his face had become an incredible shade of red. “Darling?” Mangus question the state of Alec, as Alec came in and shut and locked the door to his room after having sat down his mugs of coffee down. Alec had then slide down his bedroom door, and saw the piece of paper on the floor. Which then caused Alec to groan rather loudly as he read it;

_Dear Alec,_  
  
_When we were young, I often heard Maryse singing you to sleep. Not that I’m sure you knew that, but now that you do. What makes you think that I can’t hear you and Magnus in your room._  
  
_Ps: Pillows don’t muffle the noise. AT ALL!!_  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_  
_ Buy-Me-Ear-Plugs, or WARN ME BEFORE!!

Which was now causing him to stutter as Magnus was down at his level rather worried about what had happened which Alec had gotten coffee. “J-jace..” He chuckled nervously. “Well, if you remember correctly we had to hear him at my place, so consider it pay back.” Magnus reassured him about that time. Which okay he could agree with, “I think also Iz walked in on us..” Alec laid his head back against the door. “ _Oh_ well, at least she knows your being taken care of.” Magnus had no shame, Alec wondered if that came with age.

“No hard in enjoying yourself love, which I’m pretty sure you did.” Alec watched the cat-like grin moved across Magnus’ features as he leaned forwards capturing Alec’s mouth in a kiss. Moaning into the kiss, “But first coffee.” Magnus winked at Alec as Magnus stood picking up the coffee Alec had sat down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments! Or kudos! I love hearing what others think, they make me smile!


End file.
